Catching A Glimpse
by MadeWithSimpleBliss
Summary: JPOV: I was mad. She had no right to tell me what I could and couldn't do. She wasn't Esme. She was far from it. My morning classes went my quickly and I was currently sitting in my history class bored as bored can be. The door opening distracting me, my head snapping when I smelt her now familiar smell, Bella. JXB
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own any characters unless made up using my less than creative mind. Definitely AU. Some ideas based off stories I have read, but I will never take an event word from word from another story.**

 **BPOV**

This coven was interesting. Three out of seven had 'powers'. The short, pixie like woman, bursting with energy was currently having a vision. No doubt of someone watching her, that someone being me. I think I angered her cause even when she has visions of me I'm blacked out. Like a shadow. A blonde hair boy, shaking with what seemed like anger, stared at the copper hair boy, who I could only imagine was watching what Alice was seeing as he read her mind. I giggled; chiming of bells filled the air as I did. That definitely got the attention of the 'family'. Uncle warned me of them of course, making sure I checked in on them every few years. But then again, Uncle Caius made me do simple and pointless tasks all the time.

Stuck forever at the age of 17, my electric ice blue eyes stood contrast on my tannish skin. My waist length mahogany hair with tints of red, stayed perfectly curled, almost all day and night. I looked ordinary. I was ordinary. I mean running at lightning speed, being invincible, having unimaginable powers, being incredibly rich, and a princess, was definitely ordinary. Right? Today I was in a white crop top, a black and red plaid, mid sleeve shirt over top. A pair of high waist, black lululemon leggings completed with a pair of red vans. On my right wrist was a simple, yet expensive, chain bracelet. A single charm containing the Volturi crest hung from it and a matching chain necklace with a smaller crest hung from my neck.

I stayed perched on my tree, calming my breathing so when I acted like I stumbled upon their beautiful house, I could seem human. I jumped gracefully down, taking my time to get to the house making noise that was loud so they knew of my presence. I pretended to gasp, before knocking confidently on the door three times. As I waited I reminded myself that had to be as human as possible around them until father said I could reveal what I was. Until then, I hoped not to become too attached to any of them in fear they would not accept me once I told them. I took a deep breathe, trying to somewhat slow my extremely fast beating heart. I was weighing the option to kick down the door, when it swung open revealing the father figure, Carlisle Cullen.

"Hello. Beautiful house by the way, I was wondering if you could show me back to town. I was walking along the trail when I saw the most beautiful flower just sitting on a rock. I decided to go grab it, but once I grabbed it I just continued walking and now I'm here." I spoke fast, not too fast for a human but definitely mumbling, and rambling on. I read all their minds now that I was closer to them. I heard all six, mostly mumbling about how Alice and I could be twins with the amount of energy I have. Wait. Six minds are all I could read. Six. But there are seven of them. I frowned slightly, instantly putting both my shields up, before returning to Carlisle.

"Oh. Yes, you must be new." I nodded as he said this. "Everyone knows to never stray from the paths in that forest." He gave me a small smile, which I kindly returned. I fiddled with my cuff on my shirt as he continued. "Would you like a drive back into town?"

"That would be wonderful. But I don't want to cause any problems. If you could just tell me what the easiest way through the forest to the trail that would be all." I half smiled, not wanting to dazzle him or he would know for sure I wasn't human. I noticed he was watching my bracelet as I fiddled with my cuff. I was confused then noticed it was because of the crest. I slowly put my hand down.

"Let me get one of my kids to walk with you. They know the way well." He turned and yelled for Edward to come here. I realized quickly it was because I still had blood in my veins and he was easily the most immune. I smiled kindly as he came into view. "Edward, can you please help this young lady get back to the trail and make it home. It's getting dark."

"Sure, dad." I smiled when he said dad, knowing they usually just called him Carlisle. "This way." He walked away, into the forest human pace. I quickly turned to Carlisle.

"Thank you." I ran human pace to Edward, slowing as I got to him. "Thank you." I smiled walking quietly. "I'm Isabella, by the way. But call me Bella." He nodded at me. Great the silence treatment. I understood, of course. Human, vampire. But I wasn't full human. He couldn't hurt me like he thought. I decided to see inside his mind, but when I tried it was silent. I got a confused face, raising an eyebrow when I realized I couldn't hear him. Of course, he chose to look at me then.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he was worried, which caused me to laugh softly. His face lifted when I did, confused why they sounded like a vampire laugh probably. "Tell me about yourself Isa..." I shook my head when he went to say my full name. "Bella." He finished saying my name softly and I smiled slightly.

"Well I'm from Italy. Lived with my father and some of my uncles." I paused trying to think of how to make it sound more human like. "Moved by myself, dad said he might visits. Start school tomorrow. Simple."

"Italy, that sounds cool." He slowed down and I realized we were out of the forest and on the back of my property.

"Thank you for walking me. You don't have to come up to the house." I smiled, noticing his attractiveness for the first time.

"You're welcome. I'll see you at school." I nodded and waved goodbye. I walked up to the house and once there I sighed. I turned around and saw he was gone. As I turned to go inside I cursed. Because I just broke my one rule I set for myself.

Don't get attached.

 **AN: I don't know how well this is going to go. It was an idea I had and wanted to try to write it out. R &R please and thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own any characters unless made up using my less than creative mind. Definitely AU. Some ideas based off stories I have read, but I will never take an event word from word from another story.**

 **CPOV**

The family was discussing designs with Esme, and I was in my study researching. I looked at the time and figured I should head to the hospital. I ran at vampire speed downstairs when I heard the door bell. Odd, no one every knocked on the door. I heard the rest fall silent, and could hear a fast heart beating on the other side. When I opened the door I expected to see a really out of breathe person. Instead I saw a human. She was beautiful, like a vampire, but her heart beating told me other wise. She told me of how she walked through the forest and became lost. She was fiddling with a bracelet and I looked closer. The charm looked awful like a crest. A specific crest, the Volturi Crest. She must have seen me looking, as she slowly lowered her hand. I offered a ride, but she refused. I didn't want her getting hurt so I sent Edward with her to walk her back.

There was something off with her but I let it go, deciding I would research more later.

 **BPOV**

My hunting trip was nice. I decided to run to Canada, not wanting to risk running into any of the Cullen's. I had just finished covering up the bear body when I heard a ringing. Confused at first, I soon figured out it was just my cell phone. I read the name, rolling my eyes as I did.

"Uncle, what's wrong?"

"Princess, did you meet them yet?" He sounded eager, obviously anticipating my answer.

"Yes, I got to talk to Carlisle and Edward. Both very nice. I suppose I'll meet the others at school today."

"Call me if you have any problems, Princess."

"Of course." We said our goodbyes, and I put my phone back into my pocket. By the time I made it back home and had a shower, it was time to get ready for school. I dressed quickly into a pair of light washed jeans. A pair of black, high heel boots and a black V-neck shirt. I grabbed a soft cardigan, and grabbed my keys. I unlocked my Audi A5 coupé; the windows tinted the way I liked. I headed straight to school gasping when I saw some of the excuses of cars. I understood that not everyone could have brand new cars, but some of them were pathetic. I was happy it was a cloudy day. My skin didn't sparkle like vampires, but it lighten in tone, which if people were observant, they would be able to tell.

I ignored the stares I got, hearing some of them whisper things about me. I chose to block all mental voices, not in the mood to listen to fantasies about me and random guys. I walked calmly to the office, my heels clicking on the pavement. Once inside the small building, I smiled at the secretary.

"I'm Isabella… Swan," I forgot my last name changed until the Cullen's knew about my existence. I waited as the older lady mutter random stuff, trying to find my schedule. Once she found it she explained that I would need to get my teachers to sign it. I nodded I understand and turned and left. It was still early, so I made it to my first class, English, and was seated before any students got there. I sat in the back, to hopefully avoid stares. As the deafening bell ringed, I watched the students file in. Some noticed me, others didn't. The last to enter was a small pixie like girl, Alice.

I casted my eyes away, trying not to look at her. I knew she knew I was here, probably smelling my scent, a mix of freesia and strawberries. Class went my quickly. She was mad and having multiple visions, only making her more frustrated as I was blacked out in the ones about me. I tapped into her mind, seeing the end of a vision. I had a pair of masculine arms around my small frame. Faintly I could hear what sounded like Alice say 'You make my brother happy, thank you." I frowned. No, no, no. I can't like or date any of the Cullen's, especially if they have no clue of what I am.

The bell rang, and I was out of the room as quick as humanly possible. I carried on through my classes, happy I had none of the others in my classes. I walked into the cafeteria to all eyes on me. The Cullen's glares easiest to pick out. Even Edward but I sensed it was because I was blocking him out of my mind. I left quickly, heading to my car. Once safely inside my car, I relaxed slightly. I was getting frustrated from the stares. I looked in the mirror after a few minutes of self frustration, to see my eyes turn from blue to a reddish brown. I sighed. Now I wont be able to go back in because my eyes changed colors and to the Cullen's I probably look like a vampire with contacts in.

I turned my car on, revving the engine before shifting into reverse, and speeding out of my spot. I felt a few pairs of eyes of me and glanced to my left. They all stood in a clump, their topaz eyes boring into mine. I flashed a small smile and waved, before shifting and speeding out of the parking lot. The last thing I heard as I left was from the bigger, burly one, Emmett.

"That was hot." And a crack that sounded much like a slap to the back of the head.

 **JPOV**

I was intrigued. Her emotions were all over the place. She was feeling cocky, but frustrated. She was anxious and what also felt like guilt. What did she have to be frustrated. As she sped off, Emmett made a comment which received a smack behind the head from Rose. I watched her slow down, figuring she realized she was going extremely fast and could crash. I stood there until the bell ring and realized the whole family was staring where she left. All the guys seemed drawn to her, and Alice and Rose seemed mad at her for some reason. Odd.

AN: R&R. The vote is still on for who she should be with. Comment who you want; Edward, Jasper or Emmett.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own any characters unless made up using my less than creative mind. Definitely AU. Some ideas based off stories I have read, but I will never take an event word from word from another story.**

 **BPOV**

The ride was short and in no time I pulled up to my house. I slammed the car door as I headed inside, running full speed to my room. After changing into a pair of leggings, a yoga jacket, and a black pair of running shoes, I headed through the back door towards a expansive area of the forest to just relax in. I put my head phones in, low enough that it was background noise and I could still hear every thing that happened around me. Searching the trees thoroughly, I climbed one that had a big thick branch for me to sit on. I played Black Roses by Clare Bowen, closing my eyes and allowing the songs to shuffle through in a random order. Approximately 2 hours later, I heard laughter and talking. I opened my eyes, popping up at vampire speed and hiding my self around the trunk of the tree. I held my breath, slowing my heartbeat so they wouldn't hear it.

The Cullen's appeared in a matter of seconds, most likely coming back from hunting. The blonde one with the southern accent, Jasper, didn't look impressed. Almost as if they were making fun of him. I could hear what they were saying and they weren't, so I was royally confused. Shouldn't he be happy, especially if he could feel their emotions? I realized just then that he could feel my emotions still because I didn't block physical attacks to me. They were far enough a head, that if I jump down and ran they wouldn't see me. And if they did they wouldn't be able to identify me. So I did just that blocking all powers against me as I did. I ran straight home, not looking to see if they saw me.

 **JPOV**

We went hunting and took our time walking back. I was laughing from their energy when I got a vibe of guilty again. I looked around making sure the family couldn't see what I was doing. Seeing no one, I contemplated who it could be in the group. I couldn't sense or see how any of us would feel guilty. Soon the emotion turned to curiosity. I turned around to see where it was coming from when I saw a blur of black running in the opposite direction of where we were walking. I couldn't pick out her appearance but I was sure it was Bella. I remembered feeling guilty from her earlier.

We made it home, and I blocked my thoughts from Edward, telling the rest of the group I was going on another walk by myself. I wandered around town, keeping in the shadows and not taking a direct route to my destination. When I reached the end to my route, I toke a moment before I knocked on the door. Twice.

 **BPOV**

I was just about to cuddle down on the couch with a blanket and my favorite book, Pride and Prejudice, when two sharp knocks rang through the house. With an exaggerated sigh, I got up and walked calmly to the door, not looking who it was before I opened the door. To say I was surprised when I opened the door, was a huge understatement. I wrapped my robe around me tighter forgetting I changed into comfier clothes that were slightly revealing for someone who didn't know me. I smiled softly.

" Hello. It's Jasper isn't it?" I asked, trying to slowly lower my physical shield so he didn't get hit by all my emotions. " What brings you to this side of town, isn't your house on the other side of the forest?"

He nodded, " Evenin' Bella. It is. My family didn't get to introduce ourselves earlier, and." Jasper paused here, trying to figure out something to say. His eyes adverted to the mat just inside the door that held my shoes. I followed his eyes and saw them land on my extremely muddy running shoes. " Did you go for a walk today?"

"Um, yes, I did. I was feeling overwhelmed so I went for a small run in the forest. But that was hours ago, why?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out why he was here. He was blocking me from his mind, which honestly pissed me off a bit.

"I'm sorry Bella. I must be freaking you out, its just the real reason I'm here is because my family saw you leave at school and we thought something happened. We are use to being the outcasts and understand how the students can be cruel sometimes." He smiled then, making me narrow my eyes slightly. He was trying dazzle me, and if I were fully human, it definitely would of work.

"Hale, are you trying to dazzle me?" I froze. I wasn't suppose to know. So I saved it with an invite inside and a turn of the heel and walking into the kitchen trying to collect my mind and emotions.

I heard the door close, a second later foot steps moved towards me signaling he accepted the offer.

"Coffee? Tea?" I smiled, purposely offering it to him. He kindly declined the offer and I motioned for him to sit at the island stools. "So Jasper, since you're over, tell me about yourself."

"Okay. Well I was adopted into the Cullen's family when Rose, my twin, and I were young. We move every few years due to Carlisle job. And that's about it." He smiled turning to me. "Tell me about yourself."

I raised an eyebrow wanting to tell him that I wanted to learn how he became a vampire, but left that for later. Instead I put a small smile on my lips and spoke. "Well, I'm from Italy moved here because I wanted venture into the real world but still have a back up incase that failed. My dad moved here as well, but he's gone on a business trip for a few weeks."

"So you're here alone?"

"Yes. I am a big girl Jasper." Where was he going with this.

"Is that really the time?" I glanced at the clock. We had been talking for about half an hour. It was half past ten. "I really should be going, Esme will worry. Thank you Bella for inviting me in, see you at school tomorrow.

"No problem, and yes. I have faith I'll make it through the day." I smiled walking with him to the door. He waved and I watched him walk to the end of the drive. He looked both ways before heading towards the forest. "JASPER! Did you walk here earlier?"

He turned. "Yes, I did. "

"Let me drive you home. It's late. And dark."

"You don't have to do that."

"Honestly, its fine. " I grabbed my keys and slipped slippers on, before walking out and closing the door behind me."

"Bells, you truly have an amazing car." He surveyed the car, making me smile. "Rose would love this."

I ignored that he called me by a nickname, feeling myself actually not caring that he did. "Thank you. Would you like to drive it?"

His eyes widened, and I felt myself staring intently into his golden ones with my blue ones. "Are you serious? You just met me and you're going to let me drive the car?" I threw the keys to him, watching him catch them. I got in the passenger side calling out a yep and watched him get in and start it.

The ride to his house was entertaining as he was elated that he was driving. He drove fast which made me happy, I hated driving slow. All too soon, we pulled into his drive. I looked at house, not seeing it since the day before. I saw silhouettes moving, no doubt to see who just pulled in. We both got out and he smiled.

"Thanks for the drive home. And for letting me drive the car."

"Anytime. Tell your family I say hello." I waved and got in; advoiding looking at the house to make eye contact with the six pairs of eyes watching Jasper's and mine exchange.

"G'night, Bella." His accent slipping through. I smiled.

"Good night, Jasper." I swiftly got in, starting the engine. One last quick wave and I was pulling out of the driveway, quite quickly.

That's when I felt it. The small pull as I got farther away.

 **AN: I'm so sorry for not being able to update. I just finished exams and never had access to a computer to post new chapters. It should be updating more often, but things happen. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I've decided to write a brief explanation to the jumble mess inside my head. I have written it so Bella is with Jasper. Alice will be with Edward and then the rest are the same. Also, the reason Bella can't tell them that she is part of the Volturi, is because: 1. No one knows of her. She is the princess, and has been kept hidden because she has just as much power as Aro, Marcus and Caius. 2. They have no idea the a half human, half vampire exists. Even if she told them she was a vampire, they would assume she was just making it up because she has a beating heart and blood in her veins. Jasper is not attracted to her blood. She is not his singer. Her blood calls to no vampire due to the venom that has tainted her blood. Lastly, she can sleep. She doesn't have to but she can if needed. Thank you for reading.**

 **EPOV**

We all sat around waiting for Jasper. He left with an 'I'm going on a walk' and was out before any of us got a word in. I tried following but he went all over, and I soon gave up because I was done looking for him. Carlisle was home when I got back, talking to Esme and thinking thoughts I really didn't need to know about. Alice and Rose sat on the couch discussing another shopping spree and planning where they wanted to go. Emmett sat on the floor in front of them, muttering curse words here and there as he played his video game. And I sat on the piano bench, playing soft music to waste time. We all must have been extremely distracted because none of us heard the crunch of tires on gravel until the car was parked right in front of the house.

We all popped up with vampire speed, glancing at each other. We moved to the window after smelling Jasper and another new scent. After trying to be non-conspicuous we all just openly stared at him as he got out of the car. He was driving which confused me as a human stepped out of the passenger side. I didn't need to read his mind to know he was happy. It worried me that he was drawn to this person especially since she was human. As the figure stepped into the light more, six gasps escaped all our mouths. It was the new girl, Bella. How did a new girl run into us twice in two days? We watched the exchanged, a smile falling on Bella and Jasper's face. They said goodnight and she waved getting in the car. Not once did she look at the house. Almost as if she knew we were all watching. She floored it out of the drive, reversing the whole time and the faint sound of tires squealing let me know she turned sharply and burned out her front tires.

 **EmPOV**

As Jasper walked calmly to the door, we all stared at the door, glares fixed upon most of our faces. Mine held a smile. _Maybe Jasper will finally get some,_ I thought, receiving a glare from Edward. Jasper walked in, looking at the ground and walking right past us. He made it to the base of the stairs when Carlisle finally spoke.

"Jasper?"

"Yes."

"May I ask why you were with a girl?" Carlisle spoke softly, showing he wasn't upset just curious.

"A HUMAN Girl." Edward snapped before shutting up due to the glare Carlisle gave him.

"I was with Bella." Jasper stated avoiding the question. We all were quiet for a few long moments. Before Jasper announced he was going to his room, then more questions popped up. All us 'kids' starting asking a bunch of questions, pestering Jasper.

"Enough! Stop bugging him. Jasper, honey, do you um…" Esme thought for a few seconds before continuing her question. "Like Bella?"—

"Of course he doesn't, she's human." Edward received a smack on the back of his head from Alice for that comment.

"No." Jasper stated firmly, before wincing. "Maybe. I don't know." Esme nodded, smiling at him and walking up to him.

"Well if you do like her, don't let them make your decisions." It took me a second to understand that we were 'them'.

Soon Rose spoke up.

"Hold on. She, Bella, let you, Jasper, drive her car, an amazing car I might add. Did you beg her or something? Buy her something expensive?" Rosalie was shocked. I noticed Carlisle left, probably to his study.

"No. I made a comment about how Rose would love her car, and she threw me the keys and told me to drive." Jasper smiled at the memory, before waving and running up to his room. The family all stared after him.

 **BPOV**

"Father, did you ever tell your friend that there was a princess?" I asked, annoyed that he called while I was painting my nails. It was currently 2am and I was getting sleepy.

"Princess, of course not. Carlisle left a few years before you joined." Aro stated a questioning tone in his voice. "Why are you asking?"

"I was wearing my necklace and bracelet, and I fear that he saw the crest and figured it out."

"That would be something Carlisle would do. Let me call him up and I'll get back to you."

"Thank you, Father. Call you later." I hung up, checking to see if my nails were dry yet. Happy that they were, I changed into a pair of sleeping shorts and a loose fitting shirt. I opened my window slightly, and got under the covers setting my alarm so I woke on time. I drifted off to a deep sleep, dreaming of a southern cowboy. Jasper.

 **JPOV**

I jumped out of my window, running straight to Bella. Ever since we separated I felt empty, and lonelier than I ever have. I jumped into the tree and peered in a window, noticing it was her bedroom. Silently lifting the window open, I popped inside, moving to stand closer to her bed. She was mumbling in her sleep, causing a smile to erupt upon my face. I didn't feel any emotions, which confused me. I looked around, studying the little things she had in her room, I looked at the two pieces of expensive jewelry, study the charm that hung from both. I didn't recognize the crest, but it looked like a royal family. I placed it back where I found it. I noticed the time and realized I should head home. I was half way out the window when I heard her voice.

"Jasper." Her breathing was even, so I knew she was still sleeping. But I smiled none the less the whole run home.

 **CPOV**

I had headed up to my study, wondering how such a human girl was drawn to us so much in the short time she had been here. I looked up her medical info, but came up empty when I searched, Isabella Swan. I closed the book, thinking back to the day I met her and the bracelet she was fiddling with. It looked so much like the Volturi's crest. I was just about to leave to go find Esme when my phone rang. The caller id surprised me, but I answered it still.

"Hello Aro."

 **AN: thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**

Aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aa aa aa aa aa aa bbb bbbb bbbb bbbb bbbbb nnnnn mmm ,,, jjj hh u jk j k j j


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own any characters unless made up using my less than creative mind. Definitely AU. Some ideas based off stories I have read, but I will never take an event word from word from another story.**

 **BPOV**

My eyes fluttered open quickly, taking a deep unneeded breath. A scent caught my attention and I got up inhumanly fast. It lingered in my room only, and was heavily laid on most of my stuff. Nothing was taken from the looks of it, and the only sign someone might be in here other then the scent, would be the wide open window. I got ready, wearing a dark blue dress, with a pair of black heels. I curled my hair into long wide curls that hung down my back. My makeup subtle, showcasing my naturally high cheek bones. My usual blue eyes were a dark black, the color they turned when I was hunting a scent. Turning a fan on, I left and headed downstairs, breathing in the fresh, clean air. I grabbed my black blazer that sat near the door, and my black purse. I put an apple in the bag, hoping to make it through lunch today.

Once out at my car, I unlocked the door and got in, quickly turning on the car. I sped the whole way to school, pulling into the spot I parked in yesterday. The Cullen Clan stared at me, Edward, Alice and Rosalie sending glares. I smirked slightly, enough for them to see, and continued walking to my locker. I unlocked the locker, making sure to carefully fling open the door. I grabbed my books for my morning classes when I heard a pair of quiet steps heading toward my locker stop. A deep breath later, I closed the door revealing a pixie sized vampire.

 **APOV**

"Hello. You're Alice right?" She smiled, being happier than I usual was. She received a glare back. My critical eyes roamed over her body, sizing her up and trying to figure her out. "May I ask what you are doing?" I stayed silent for a couple moments longer, noticing the eye roll she gave after a moment before she began to turn away.

"You're different." She stopped.

"Your point? You are very different. Actually, I think it's amazing how a whole family of adopted kids and their parents all have the same color eyes. Especially when the eye color is rare by itself." She smirked, she thought she won.

"I could have sworn your eyes were electric blue yesterday. But they look more navy today." Her features didn't move, but her already fast beating heart sped up more. "Nice chat." I waved and walked away, a small smile gracing my lips. I thought I did pretty well. I headed back to the group, receiving a questioning look from Edward. I kissed his cheek distracting him, before heading into a vision.

 _/Vision\\\_

 _We all sat at the lunch table, waiting on Jasper. He was walking towards us, but not alone. The figure was blurry making it hard to see exactly who it was. They both sat down at the table._

 _/End of Vision\\\_

I looked at Edward, noticing him looking at me the exact same.

"Jasper. Don't do it." That's all I had to say because he looked at me quickly.

"You can't tell me I can't invite her. Did your vision show anything bad happening?"

"No, but –."

"No. No buts. I can do whatever I want." He turned and stalked away, mumbling what sounded like an 'I deserve to be happy.'

I exhaled an unneeded breath, turning and grabbing Edwards hand and waving goodbye to Rose and Emmett.

 **JPOV**

I was mad. She had no right to tell me what I could and couldn't do. She wasn't Esme. She was far from it. I walked into my first class, tuning out the teacher once he started talking. My morning classes went by quickly and I was currently sitting in my history class bored as bored can be. The door opening distracted me, my head snapping when I smelt her now familiar smell. Bella walked up to the teacher, handing her what I was sure was a transfer slip. I had to stop myself from jumping up. Maybe this class wouldn't be so boring.

Bella nodded her head at what ever the teacher was saying, before heading to the only seat available. Beside me. She smiled softly when she noticed me. She took her seat, turning to listen to the teacher with rapid attention. I turned slightly towards her.

"Why did you transfer?" I whispered, receiving an amused looked from Bella.

"Your sister."

"Which one?" Part of me was upset that it was because of my family, another part of me would have done the same if it was Alice.

"The small one." I nodded my head, getting annoyed with Alice's tactics. I heard her voice again. "It's okay. Just didn't want to get suspended second day here for starting a fight." I was amused now. I knew Alice would win, but that would be one hot fight.

"Bella, I hope I'm not being to forward but would you like to sit with my family at lunch?" She toke a breath before speaking. I notice her freeze for a second before exhaling.

"I would love too." She smiled. She turned to face her note page, and I noticed she had taken notes the entire time we talked.

 **BPOV**

He was the visitor. He came over last night. He watched me sleep. Part of me was feeling loved, another part was embarrassed. I knew I talked in my sleep. Before even processing his question I accepted it. The bell rang and we stood, gathering our notebooks and supplies. We talked as we walked, finding out we had our last two classes together. I would have known that if I hadn't skipped yesterday. We turned to walk into the cafeteria. He wasn't watching where he was going, and nearly took out a kid, which I found hilarious considering he should have heard the poor thing walking. We were still laughing when we arrived at the table.

"After everything I told you, you still invited her." I turned to see a very mad Alice glaring at Jasper.

Great. I'm hated.

 **AN: Sorry for the kind of cliff hang ending. This chapter was more a filler. Also, if you like Emmett and Bella stories, I started one. Its called "First Time for Everything".**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own any characters unless made up using my less than creative mind. Definitely AU. Some ideas based off stories I have read, but I will never take an event word from word from another story. Its happening. Jasper is going to learn some interesting things about Bella.**

BPOV

Great. I'm hated.

I turned to face Jasper. I smiled softly.

"I think I'm going to go." I spoke hesitantly, turning and giving the Cullen family a small smile to show them I was aware of them staring.

"Bella, you can sit with us. It was a rude thing of Alice to say." I was surprised to hear Edward say this. A small laugh from him happens next as he spoke quietly to Alice. "It's true, it was rude to say." I held back a laugh, not suppose to be hearing them having their silent conversation. I turned to Jasper.

"You are welcome to join me Jasper; I'm just going to go." I wave a bit and turned and walk away. I was almost at the door when I hear his footsteps in a quick jog. I pushed open the door and hold it open for him. We silently walked to my car. I unlocked it, and got in. I sat in my seat; looking in the rearview mirror I notice my eyes are grey. Crap. I sigh and lean back. I turn to face Jasper, seeing him staring at me.

"Did no one every tell you, it's rude to stare."

He smirked. "Esme tells me all the time."

I smirked. Deciding I needed to have a bit of fun. "So, want to hear an interesting story." He raised an eyebrow then nodded. "So I wake up this morning and my room felt extremely odd. Kind of like someone was there. So I look around seeing if anything was taken. To my surprise, there wasn't except my jewelry was moved slightly." I paused turning to see him looking guilty.

"How did you know it was me?" I toke a deep breath, deciding I couldn't lie to him if we start hanging out more. I started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, waiting till we were far enough away from the school.

"Your scent." His head whipped up at me. He questioned my statement. "Come on. You had to notice I wasn't exactly normal. I just want to know why."

"Why I was there? That's easy." He spoke quietly, almost as if he thought I couldn't hear him. "I was there because I like you." He said it louder. His words surprised me, making me slam on my breaks. I threw my arm out to stop him from heading forward from the sudden reaction. Not needing him to break my car. He looked surprised at my hand touching him so I took it back taking a second before I started driving again.

"Sorry, fast reflexes." He made a face as if he knew it was more then that but left it. I couldn't do it. Lying was getting harder. I did a quick U-turn speeding back to school like a vampire would.

"Bella, you should slow down, we are going to crash." He tried to act like a human. I found it extremely funny. I glanced in my back seat, noticing my small duffle bag was there. I pulled to a stop in front of the school. I could hear the Cullen's footsteps heading to wards us, and saw them stopping far enough from the car, to not seem like they were eavesdropping. I smiled at Jasper.

"I'm going away for a few days."

"It's only your second day of school."

"I know. Just have some business to attend." He nodded, getting out of the car and shut the door. He turned around a few steps away when I called through the now open window to him. "Just to let you know. I think it's cute when you try to act like a human." And with that I pulled away. Feeling all the shocked looks I was getting from the family. I headed to the airport and got on a plane. Deciding now was a good time to go visit my home in Italy.

 **CPOV**

It was amazing. I couldn't stop marveling at the information Aro had told me. I blocked my mind from Edward, not wanting him finding out from me. I took the day off work, wanting to research and find out more. I heard the front door slam, and glanced at the clock noticing it was just after one. Confused as to why the kids were home, I headed downstairs. They all looked puzzled and slightly irritated.

"Um, hello." I received a series of greeting back, but none from Jasper. They all left, not saying a word more.

This was how it was for a week. They all went to school, except Jasper. He locked himself in his room, except for when he went to hunt. They came home, and retreated to the sanctuaries called their rooms. Esme and I sat downstairs waiting for one of them to talk but they never did. Not even to each other. To say we were confused was an understatement. On the second week, they talked a bit, but they were still shocked and confused. Even Emmett. The next Saturday we were all sitting quietly, excluding Jasper.

"Are any of you going to speak? Or tell us what happened last week, to shut all of you up." As I say this, Jasper flew down the stairs at vampire speed, straight to the front door. We watched him, open the door, confused to what he heard that we didn't. He stared through the open door at something, or someone before relaxing visually, and slightly smiling.

 **BPOV**

"You came back." I nodded.

"I said I would. The trip took a bit longer but I came back." I waited a bit, before he invited me in. I gasped at the beautiful structure of the house, ignoring the curious glares I was getting. "Beautiful house, Esme." She smiled and thanked me to which I smiled back to. I turned to Carlisle. "My father says he hope you can all visit soon. He has missed your company tremendously."

"That sounds like a good idea. To say I wasn't surprised when he called a few weeks back would be a lie." He spoke with a smile. I nodded.

"Well. I'm not really here for a social call, sadly. I came to talk to you about what he told you. Well, here to talk to the whole family." I looked at everyone, feeling Jasper still staring at me. After a minute they all sat down, before motioning me to do the same. I shook my head, choosing to stand. "I need to tell you all something but I would appreciate no one stopping me till I'm finished." They all nodded, Alice scoffing of why they should listen to a human. I put my shields up deciding I didn't need to hear their thoughts. I paced back and forth before Carlisle asked if I would like him to tell them. I declined and took a deep breath.

"I know you are all Vampires. If you are wondering how. Its simple." I half smiled.

"I'm not exactly human. I'm a hybrid." Rosalie spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. I'm half vampire, half human."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own any characters unless made up using my less than creative mind. Definitely AU. Some ideas based off stories I have read, but I will never take an event word from word from another story. It's happening. Jasper is going to learn some interesting things about Bella. Note: use of swear word near end of chapter.**

 **JPOV**

She came back. Two weeks of feeling like I was missing a piece of me. Two weeks of wondering if she was coming back. Two weeks since we met her. Two weeks, and this is what she tells us. It wasn't possible. Not at all. But it made sense how she knew certain things. How she knew I was in her room. Why she made the comment about us being cute when we tried to be humans. I looked around the room, everyone, excluding Carlisle, sat with confused expression. Alice sat next to Edward, her hand clutching his in either anger or shock. Carlisle smiled slightly looking at Bella, then looking at Esme making his smile become wider. Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap, staring at Bella as if she had three heads. But I could feel Rose's emotion. She was surprised but feeling motherly.

"She has to be lying. This isn't possible." Alice's shrill voice confronted Bella. I wanted to protect Bella, but instead I received a look from her.

"Alice, Bella has no motive to lie. I've talked to Aro and—"

"My point. Why would Aro tell you about her, this is something that if he stumbled upon he would want to keep secret." Carlisle went to speak again but Bella smiled at him and slightly shook her head.

"I'm sorry Alice, let me reintroduce myself." Bella crossed the living room, at a fast vampire speed stopping in front of Alice, her arm outstretched. "Princess Isabella Volturi, pleasure to be your acquaintance."

Alice's mouth opened with an audible pop, before she looked around the room. Everyone was staring at Bella, who had a pleasant smile on her face. Alice closed her mouth then huffed, before running up to her room and slammed the door shut.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to make her upset."

"Its okay dear, she'll get over it." Esme smiled. I got up walking up to Bella.

"Do you think we can talk?" She nodded, mentioning maybe we could go to her house so she could unpack her suitcase of clothes she brought back. I nodded before heading to my room to change.

 **BPOV**

Slowly, they all left, after I promised I would answer questions as the day went by. Carlisle came up to me and asked me why I got Aro to call him. I easily answered with how I knew he would figure it out sooner and later, and how even though I only knew his family for a few days, I couldn't handle lying to them. He smiled and nodded before giving me a hug. I got a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Esme. I said goodbye, promising to come back later or tomorrow. By this time Jasper was back downstairs, changed and nodded his head he was ready to go. I called out a general goodbye before leading his outside.

"Bella."

"Mhmm." I smiled, knowing what his question was. I continued to my car, unlocking the doors and opening my door, not yet getting in.

"This isn't your car."

"Yes it is. There was a small racing accident, and a few of the guys raced through the garage wall and hit my car. A new one is getting shipped out, so for now I get to drive my other baby." I smiled as I looked over my Ferrari 458 Italia. It was black and red. Leather interior. I got in, as Jasper scoped the car out. I noticed Rosalie in the window staring at the car, so I found a mind link with Rosalie. Using one of my other powers for the first time in Forks.

 _Rosalie. Don't freak out, it's just Bella. But I wanted to let you know you can drive it soon. And look under the hood._ A squeal echoed from the house to us just a Jasper sat down and closed his door. The ride to my house was fast and quiet. Both of us kept quiet until I pulled into the driveway. I hit a button and the garage that I rarely used opened up. It was a big garage. 4-5 cars could fit in it, I just rarely used it. I parked and closed the garage door. I got out, leading Jasper inside. I headed up to my room, moving the suitcases into the closet for now. I sat down on the bed, motioning for him to sit on it as well. I tucked my legs under myself as I turned to look at him. We stared at each other for a while. Both of us not moving, just staring, and studying each other.

"Did you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"When I was gone. Did you feel empty? Like you were missing a piece of yourself?" I asked quickly. Before getting up and pacing again, my go to technique to calm myself. He nodded, which I barely saw, before he moved quickly, standing in front of me with his hands on my shoulders to stop me from walking.

"You felt it as well"

I nodded looking away then back at him. "When I got to Italy the first thing I did was go to my Uncle Marcus. Marcus can see connections between people. It works best when the two people are standing near each other but he said he could see a connection that didn't connect to anyone around me. Meaning more then likely it belonged to you. Part of the reason I stayed away for so long is to see if I got worse the longer we were apart. Which it did…" I mumbled the last part, looking away. I felt a finger under my chin lifting it so I was looking him in the eyes. My blue eyes getting lost in his golden orbs.

"Darlin', I'm glad we both felt the same while you were gone." He smiled wrapping his arms around me, my cheek resting against his chest. I felt like fireworks were shooting through my body at this simple gesture. "Question is, did you feel that?" I nodded against him, choosing not the ruin the moment with my voice. We stayed like that, in each other embraces asking questions and such for the remainder of the night. Somehow we ended up lying on the bed, still entangled with each other.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I woke up by myself around 6am. I stretched as I stood, my muscles contracting against the movement. I started the shower and walked into my closet opening one of the suitcases that contained all my new clothes. I pick a new bra and panty set, black with white lace, and grabbed out a black skirt and a red loose fitting shirt. I had a quick shower, washing my hair with my usual shampoo breathing in deeply the strawberry scent. I towel dried my hair and got changed before blowing drying it. I did minimal makeup and finished off my outfit with a pair of black heels. I added my charm bracelet and necklace, then headed downstairs.

Jasper was sitting downstairs in the kitchen, and smiled as I entered. He wore a different outfit then he did last night and I raised an eyebrow as I made myself a cup of coffee.

"I went home to change and when I came back you were in the shower. You can drink human drinks?" I nodded at this question.

"Yup. I can also eat there food. I usual just hunt though because I feel stronger when I do, but when keeping up the more human façade I eat normal food." I smiled as I grabbed the freshly brewed cup and brought it to my lips, loving the scent as I toke a sip. "Um, sorry I fell asleep last night." This caused him to smile even more.

"No worries, at least I know you feel safe around me." I nodded, taking another sip. "Also, you talk in your sleep, and I find it extremely adorable." He broke off into a laugh at the look on my face. I finished my cup of coffee and headed upstairs to brush my teeth. He followed and leaned against the door frame as I brushed. "Also, your um, shield lowered when I was still holding you. As soon as I stopped touching you it went back up, but thought I should let you know." I stared at him.

"My shield, lowered?" My eyes widen as I thought about it in my head. I began talking to myself. "It makes sense. I guess. I felt safe around you so I didn't feel the need to protect anything from you." I spun around to face him, not realizing I had moved back downstairs. "My shield doesn't lower ever unless I make it, but even then I have always awoken from it happening."

"Well your emotions were easy to read. There was some shielding around the edges and I wouldn't have been able to manipulate your emotions, but I could feel them."

"Jazz," he smiled when I used that nickname; I noted that for future reference. "You could have manipulated them, because you were in my shield."

"Huh?"

"You were in my shield. I felt protected but also felt like I needed to protect you. So instead of putting you in your own bubble, I allowed you into mine. This is a big accomplishment by the way." I smiled. He smiled back. "Thank you, Jasper." I kissed his cheek and went to move around him, when I was spun around to face him. I found myself then kissing him, our lips moving easily with each other. I was in heaven. His arms looped around my waist, bringing me closer to him. My arms found their way to his neck.

JPOV

Oh my god. I'm kissing Bella.

APOV

HE wouldn't dare kiss her. No, no. "AHHHHHHHHH!" My scream echoed through the whole house. That little bitch better watch her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own any characters unless made up using my less than creative mind. Definitely AU. Some ideas based off stories I have read, but I will never take an event word from word from another story. So more explaining to the whacked up brain I have is: Alice still found Jasper. She did have feelings for him, but never got anywhere with him. She then found her true mate in Edward. She still wants Jasper. It's a shorter chapter but it focuses on how Bella became to what she is today.**

 **EPOV**

Alice has been fuming for days. It started the night after Jasper stayed with Bella at her house. He then must have made some type of decision but all I got from Alice's mind was 'little bitch better have her back'. I was confused that's for sure, but then later that night everything went black for Alice. Well, only any visions concerning them, which we alluded to him just being near Bella; who seemed immune to our gifts. Now we're all waiting for them to appear back at the house so we can learn more about Bella.

 **BPOV**

These last few days have been pure bliss. Jasper and I have stayed at my house, enjoying each others presence and spontaneous make out sessions. We just got back from our hunt and I was getting ready to go over to the Cullen's. Jasper was sitting on my bed, watching me put my makeup on and do my hair at the vanity. I finished my make up and moved on to my hair. Once I was done that I headed to my closet to grab the clothes I wanted. I walked back out, fully changed and walked over to Jasper smiling as he pulled me to him.

"We should go. I don't want to be there too long." He nodded his head, giving me a soft kiss. He held my hand as we made our way downstairs and into the garage. I threw him my car keys and got into the Ferrari. He drove fast, not taking long to pull into the Cullen driveway. Parking the car beside the main door, we got out and I followed him into the house. We were greeted by an overly excited Emmett followed by Rosalie, who shockingly was kind and smiled as she greeted me. Carlisle and Esme were next. Both hugging me and asking how I had been, even though it had only been a couple days since we last saw each other.

"I've thought it would be good to let you all know my story and my powers/gifts." I smiled softly as they led me into the living room, situating themselves onto them as they did a couple days ago. "Where are Edward and Alice?"

"They just went on a hunt, but I'm sure Edward will hear it in one of our minds and tell Alice." I nod my head, glancing at Jasper as we both know she knew I was coming over. I toke a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment before pacing briefly.

"About ten years ago, my father, Aro, had a small fling with a human." I wrinkled my nose in disgust to think of him like that. "During the fling, the girl found out she was pregnant. Aro not knowing that male vampires can get human females pregnant denied any accusations saying it wasn't possible it was him. Although he denied he toke the girl into the castle for the duration of her pregnancy. They quickly figured out that her pregnancy was a bit abnormal as within a month I had started to kick and break her ribs. After another month she had taken to only being able to drink human blood as she lost her strength from growing me inside her. At three months, she had come to term, and I was delivered. Aro attempted to save her, as there were complications from me not being fully human and the damage done to her was gravely extreme. She did not survive, but I was healthy. Aro soon realized I wasn't fully human, even though the extremely short pregnancy should have made him clue in. My uncle, Marcus, saw the relationship bond between us and confirmed Aro that he was indeed my father. I grew quickly from that point on. By the time I was fully one year old, I had the body of a ten year old. My mind was more advanced then most adults. By the time I was seven years old in human years, I was physically seventeen. At that point of time I stopped growing and have remained at seventeen since." I stopped pacing to face them; all of them were staring openly at me before Carlisle spoke softly.

"Amazing." I smiled softly. "So you are only ten years old but have the body of a seventeen year old and a mind of century old vampire." I nodded, adverting my eyes from theirs. This was the moment of truth. This is where I see if they accept me.

"You said you had powers?" I nodded my head at Emmett after he asked. "Power **s**. As in more then one?"

"Yes. So continuing. We learnt from early on I had a mental shield. That shield then morphed into a full body shield that I can expand to cover anything I want. After that, we learnt I can read minds, gathering I got that from Aro. The next thing we found out was that I can create mind links with anyone, no matter how many at once, and speak to them in mind. They can then speak back to me. My powers are expected to keep morphing and growing as I age but that Is all I know of at the moment."

"Bella, may I ask about your eyes?"

"Of course, Rosalie."

"I understand them being blue, but I swear to god they changed colors on the first day of school." I laughed softly.

"That's because they did. My eyes are bright blue when I'm just using my mental shield. When I'm using my full shield they go navy. When I use my mind reading they go pinkish purplish. And when I'm using a mind link they go a purplish red. But they change when my emotions are of whack. I was frustrated with myself so they went to the color of the newborn."

"That is so cool." Emmett's reply made me laugh as I made my way over to Jasper. It was his first time hearing my full story, making me worry he might not want me.

"You are so unique. Unique and mine." I smiled and looked up at him.

"Thank you so much for accepting me."

"Of course Darlin'." I shake my head at his accent. "Would you like to head back to your place?" I looked at him, tapping his nose as I did. I nodded and grabbed his hand as we said goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I do not own any characters unless made up using my less than creative mind. Definitely AU. Some ideas based off stories I have read, but I will never take an event word from word from another story. So more explaining to the whacked up brain I have is: Alice still found Jasper. She did have feelings for him, but never got anywhere with him. She then found her true mate in Edward.**

 **JPOV**

Bella was currently sleeping soundly, half on my chest. I could feel her outrageous body heat seeping through my stone cold skin. It had been a few days since she told the family what had happened to her and since then she's been happier. Carlisle called shortly after we left to warn us Alice was losing it and that it got worse when Edward tried telling her calmly what the story was. We decided to camp out at Bella's, only leaving to go hunting or to school. I glanced at the clock and figured I should wake her so she could get ready for school.

"Bella, darlin', time to get up." I watched her lift her head and shake it before setting it back down. I chuckled softly, and leaned down kissing her softly on the lips. After a second she responded back by kissing me softly as well. I pulled away and smiled at her.

"Not fair." She dramatically got up and at vampire speed grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom. I walked into her closet, heading to the left side and viewing my options. I had moved a few clothes in, making it easier in the mornings. As I finished getting dressed, I heard the shower shut off and a few seconds later the door opened, revealing Bella only wrapped in a towel. She smirked at my frozen face and walked past me into the closet. She grabbed her clothes and headed back into the bathroom to change.

School was passing by slowly and I was currently in trigonometry which sadly didn't have Bella in it. She had been stand offish since we got to school. We had been standing at my locker when she got a phone call. She was talking quietly and at vampire speed. As fast as it started she ended it, locking her phone and throwing it into her purse. I shook my head as I thought about it again, and completed the math sheet in front of me.

 **BPOV**

By the end of the day, I was done with everything. I had gotten calls all day and I was officially done with the Volturi. I know that's a bit of an exaggeration seeing as I'm part of the royal bloodline, but that doesn't mean I can't avoid them till I decide what to do. I hurriedly found Jasper, grabbing his hand and somewhat pulling him to the car. Speeding home, I got out of the car quickly and ran upstairs. Jasper followed right behind me, grabbing me into a hug once I slowed down. I toke a deep breath, relaxing in his hold. My eyes opened quickly as I thought of a plan. I grabbed my phone and sent off a quick text before kissing Jasper and asking if he wanted to go on a hunt.

The hunt was a quick one, staying in the forest that surrounded the house. We ran hand in hand back home, and I headed upstairs to shower and change into a different outfit. Jasper watched me change, as he sat on the bed, receiving a smile and a slight shake of my head at his antics. I moved over and straddled his lap, kissing him softly, before tensing.

"There is some things I don't want to see."

 **EmPOV**

"There is some things I don't want to see." I laughed as Bella kissed him softly once more before moving off his lap. She moved to her vanity as I got a glare from Jasper.

"What are you doing here, Emmett?"

I looked towards Bella where she lightly shook her head as she looked through her jewellery. I clasped my hands together quickly thinking of an excuse.

"Well, you have been neglecting me and I don't feel loved anymore." Bella half snorted as she walked to Jasper, her Volturi necklace in her hand so he could put it on for her. I widened my eyes at Bella for some help. She rolled her eyes in response sending me a thought through a mind link. _Say something along the lines of brother bonding time. I don't know. Make something up._ I shook my head before speaking up again. "Edward and I are really missing you. Why don't you come over for a bit, play some video games and stuff."

"Emmett I would love too, but who knows what Alice would do if Bella went over." Jasper stood up now, turning to face me. "I'm sorry maybe another day."

"Jasper, honey, I think Emmett, means with out me. Right, Emmett?" Bella looked at me/

"Um, yea I do. Jasper please."

"Emmett, I don't feel comfortable going over there with her around." Jasper looked at me then Bella where Bella just shook her head.

"Nonsense. Have Edward bring the consoles and games over and have some brother time here. I'll just go shopping. I'm in dire need of a new dress." Bella smiled at Jasper, trying to convince him. I nodded my head, she was good.

"Are you sure?" Bella nodded her head at Jasper. "Well I guess then. But only for a couple hours." Bella and I smiled, knowing our plan work. I texted Edward what we needed and put my phone away.

 **JPOV**

Bella had been gone for an hour, and currently I sat on the couch making small talk as we tried to figure out what game to play next. I was honestly confused why we needed to have brother bonding time but went with it when Bella pulled out the puppy dog eyes. I was watching Emmett and Edward having a one side conversation, Edward easily reading Emmett's mind then replying in simple answers. They stopped and quickly turned to face me.

"So, Jasper. How are you and Bella?" Emmett asked as if it was a casual question I raised my eyebrows before opening my mouth.

"Why?"

"Well. We just wanted to know if you guys had done it." I realized then that they wanted to do this night to drill me.

"No we don't." Edward replied and I shook my head, not use to being so far away from Bella and forgetting he could read my mind now.

"If it changes anything. Yes we have." I said quietly.

"Jaspers finally getting some!" Emmett yelled, and I shot him a glare.

"If you aren't here to drill me, why are you here?"

"It was Bella's idea." Emmet shot a hand to cover his mouth, suddenly feeling guilty. "Bella's so going to kill me now, isn't she?" I tilted my head side to side contemplating his fate.

"Why would I need to kill you, Emmett?"

 **BPOV**

I had bought Jasper a bunch of differ video game consoles and a bunch of games for each. When I paid for them, the guy at the till gave me an odd look but I just smiled paying the large sum on the bill and grabbing the bags. I drove home at human pace, wondering if Emmett had spilled the beans yet. I walked in, hearing Emmett, asking if I was going to kill him.

"Why would I need to kill you, Emmett?" His eyes widened and I just smiled. "Nah I will give you a one time freebie. Now can I talk to Jasper alone?" The guys both nodded, saying a quick goodbye and running out of the house, the slamming door the only reason you could tell they left. "These are for you." I handed Jasper the bags.

"Thank you. But why?" Jasper asked once he looked inside the bags.

"Well um. I have something to tell you, and you can totally say no, because I'm not to happy with the idea. But I thought I should give you a choice." I was rambling and stopped when Jasper came over and placed his hands on my shoulder. Looking at me in the eyes.

"What is it Bella?"

I toke a deep breathe. Gulping noticeably.

"My father wants to meet you."

 **AN: Sorry for the cliffy. Next chapter, We find out what his response is, and maybe some Rose and Bella bonding.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I do not own any characters unless made up using my less than creative mind. Definitely AU. Some ideas based off stories I have read, but I will never take an event word from word from another story. So more explaining to the whacked up brain I have is: Alice still found Jasper. She did have feelings for him, but never got anywhere with him. She then found her true mate in Edward.**

 **JPOV**

Her hands hadn't stopped moving since we had gotten on the private jet. Her eyes were casted down and she had asked the staff to not bother us as soon as she boarded the aircraft. Placing my hand on her knee, I surveyed the plane, a top of the line jet, tailored to the Volturi. Bella's warmer hand was placed on mine, and I turned to face her, her lips instantly on mine. I relaxed, kissing back, the kiss quickly getting more passionate. It wasn't long until we moved out of our seats and I carried her to the bedroom in the back.

About five hours later, Bella was laying half on top of me, light snores emitting from her. The plane was beginning to slow, prepping to descend down into Italy. I kissed behind Bella's ear, a low moan escaping from her.

"What are you doing, babe?" Her voice was sleepy, her eyes still close and she moved slightly.

"We are about to land," I whispered softly, her body tensing slightly and her emotions instantly becoming blocked from me. "Bella, why are you, so worried?"

"I'm not." She received an eye roll from me, her eyes opening and attempting to use the puppy dog eyes to get me to change the subject. It was working, sadly, but I held my ground.

"You just blocked me from your emotions, so yes, you are," I mumbled, pulling her into a sitting position in my arms. I held her close, for as long as I could until we felt the wheels hit the ground. I kissed her head, smiling softly. "Now let's get dressed so your father doesn't kill me." She laughed, getting out of the bed and getting back into her clothes as I changed back into mine. I waited for her to fix her makeup before grabbing her hand and entwining our fingers together.

 **AroPOV**

Marcus, Caius, and I sat watching the vampires in the room quickly get it presentable for the Princess. Although it was barely two weeks ago she was here, some fights had broken out with her sudden appearance and then disappearance. I called for one of the vampires close to me, asking her to go fetch Alec. It took only a minute before she reported back to me, letting me know he was on his way. I thanked her, her eyes widening at how nice I was, an odd occurrence.

"Brother, have you gone soft?"

I glared at him, before a knock was heard before the door was opened, the guard stationed on the door announcing Alec had arrived. I thanked the guard before turning to Alec.

"Alec, as you have probably heard, Isabella is returning," His eyes grew soft, his affection showing clearly for my daughter. "She is bringing a friend along, I expect you to warn the guard, no harm is to come." He nodded confusion on his face as the Princess had never brought home a guest. I excused him, watching his quickly exited the room before the door busted open, my wife, Sulpicia smiling.

"She's home."

 **BPOV**

The ride from the airport was quick, my head resting on Jasper's shoulder the whole way. As we entered the gates to the castle, I tensed, Jasper instantly calming me. I was still trying to get use to him being in my shield but it wasn't fair to him earlier when I shut him out completely. The car came to a stop, and I sighed, dreading running into the members of the guard. Technically, I was head of the guard, but since I left I put Jane and Felix in charge. I grabbed ahold of Jasper's hand tightly, pulling his out of the car and taking his through the back entrance of the castle. The sun was setting, so we stayed in the shadows, for Jasper's sake, and to avoid the humans who had been visiting the castle for the tours. We went through the service area, and walked heading to the hidden staircase to head straight to my room.

Jasper raised an eyebrow as I dragged him into a room that was a maintenance closet. "What? I needed somewhere to sneak in and out of the castle. You do realize how hard it was to do that in my teenage year's right?" He laughed at my brief explanation, before I lowered a ladder from the ceiling. We climb it, before using the stairs for the rest of the way. I took all the deserted hallways, wanting the first place for him to actually be my room. I had the south tower to myself, the top floor my apartment, and the floors below me, my closets.

"This is my room," I explained, as I opened the door, our bags already inside. He roamed around, smiling as he took in all my personal photos and values. He stopped at a picture of my younger self, before turning to me. "I wished I had known you at this age?"

"Why? So you could have thought of inappropriate thoughts? You perv." He laughed, moving to in front of me and hugging me. I smile, laughing myself before pulling away a bit. "Let's go." We walked hand in hand down the tower, walking at human pace as I explained everything, stopping to grab my cloak from one of my closets on the way. We made it to the bottom and we headed in the direction of the Royal room. We were almost there before I heard a familiar voice. "Felix, what are you doing?" Jasper and I watched the tall vampire, stuck to the wall asking everyone near him for help. Felix looked up, surprised to see me before smiling.

"Princess, your back!" I nodded. "That's great, could you help me?" Jasper made to go help, but I stopped him.

"What did you do?"

"I might have pissed Jane off." He smiled sheepishly.

"You're on your own." I smiled and waved goodbye, grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him in the original direction. We were about ten steps from the doors, when I heard something dropped. I turned to the noise to see Alec cursing as he picked up all the shopping bags he dropped. Jasper raised an amused eyebrow as I did, both of us trying not to laugh. "Alec," I greeted, Alec freezing, looking between myself and Jasper.

"Isabella." I felt Jasper's confusion at the lack of title before my name.

 _Only people who aren't personally close call me Princess, unless we are in the Royal room._ I turned to Jasper as I sent him that, waiting for his nod before turning to Alec. "Alec, meet Jasper, my boyfriend." Alec glared at him, a questioning glance being sent his way from me before he nodded his head and then excused himself. Jasper and I both watched him run away, both equally confused as to what just happened.

"I'm confused," stated Jasper, receiving an agreeing nod from myself. We waited a moment before we took the final steps to the Royal room. I smiled at Jasper, before pushing the door open and walking to the other side. My father, Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius, smiling as I made my way. Once I was close enough I spoke.

"Father, Uncles," I addressed, "Meet Jasper."

 **JPOV**

I was extremely nervous, and was secretly hoping they couldn't tell. I had, of course already met Aro many years ago, but meeting him now was different, completely. Aro motioned me forward, and I took tentative steps, until I was close enough to place my hand in his outstretched ones. His eyes glazed over, as he looked through my mind, searching through my memories. A few moments later he let go of my hand before placing his on Bella's uncles. They watched what he was showing them, as I waiting patiently. Aro suddenly turned to Bella, his face unreadable. He spoke quickly, but confidently.

"I approve."


	11. Chapter 11

**JPOV**

"I approve."

The room froze and the only sound was the Royal rooms door slamming close, bringing all the vampires attention to the noise, Alec standing just inside the door looking stunned and apologetic. Bella flew forward throwing her arms around Aro's form, her two uncles joining them and completing their group hug. I awkwardly stood there, glancing around the room to see if this was a normal occurrence. Apparently, according to the lack of shock, it was. I felt a small hand grab my bicep before I was pulled in to join. Aro's throaty laugh filled the room then, before we all separated, Bella remaining in my arms.

The next couple hours passed by shockingly fast, as I was told many stories of Bella's childhood, causing her to blush ever so lightly, and send her heart beat skyrocketing. I smiled every time, pulling her closer as the stories continue. As the sun set and then started to rise, the group of us dispersed, Bella pulling me up to her room. We ran, the walls blurring slightly as we pushed our speed, arriving at the south wing of the castle quickly. As soon as we were in her room she attacked me, kissing me passionately.

"I've wanted to do that all night," she mumbled quickly before attacking me once again.

It was late afternoon when I climbed out of her spacious bed, reluctantly leaving her sleeping form behind as I took advantage of the shower. I quickly washed and changed exiting the en suite as a knock was heard from the main door to her tower, twenty-something floors below. Bella never stirred, so I yelled down that I'd be right there and ran down at vampire speed. I opened the door to be face to face to Alec, his face sporting a scowl.

"Alec, right? What can I do for you?" Alec looked to be in deep concentration, before he huffed out a breath and stared straight into my eyes.

"She allows you in her shield while she is asleep?" His voice held disbelief, and all I could find myself to do was to merely nod. "I don't know what you're doing to her, but stop manipulating her. She isn't a full vampire, and although she's powerful, she doesn't need someone to take advantage of her naive side." Alec stepped closer to me, but I held my ground.

"Alec, I can assure you that I'm not taking advantage of her. I love her, and always will. I don't know what your problem is, but I can ensure you that you don't want to be on my bad side, especially when Bella's involved."

"You think you're tough right now, but that's her shield keeping you from our powers. As soon as she pushes you out, you're fair game." Alec's voice dropped to just a barely audible octave, probably to make sure I was the only one to hear.

"The fact you think that she would forgive you for hurting me proves that you don't know her at all." He growled at that point, my vampire instincts taking over as he dropped into a crouch, my body mirroring his. He jumped up, pushing me through the wall, debris landing on both of us but not slowing us down as I flipped him over and delivered a blow to his ribs, a crack sound travelling around the dark room before he threw me across the room. What happened next was in slow motion. I found myself floating in mid air, and slowly being carried to the ground. When I looked up, Alec was twitching in pain as his body was held high against the wall, slowly being pushed until the wall started cracking behind him.

 **BPOV**

The bed was still cold from where he was laying, and his cool touch lingered on my skin, meaning he hadn't left too long ago. As I stirred, I glanced around for my clothes that was in various stages of being shredded. I laughed to myself, thinking how Emmett would have had the perfect joke to be said. I gave up trying to salvage any of them and grab one of Jaspers shirts, the hem reaching mid thigh. As I'm brushing my hair, a loud crash shakes the tower slightly followed by a loud noise. I race down the stairs, my instincts taking over as I separate the two males, one way more nicely than the other. I run over to Jasper, checking him over and kissing him lightly.

 _Are you okay?_ He nodded, sending another glare to Alec's whimpering form. Once I knew he was okay, my anger surfaced and I dragged Alec roughly down the wall until he was mostly my height.

"You better have an amazing excuse for attacking Jasper," I closed the shield bubble that was holding him just the tiniest bit, watching him squirm. "Spoiler alert, there isn't a good enough excuse to have made this okay. Get out!" I pushed him through the hole in the wall before I released him from the shield, hearing him drop roughly into the hallway out side and running quickly out of the south wing. Jaspers arms wrapped around me tightly, his nose rubbing along my neck, instantly calming me. I turned in his embrace and held him close, needing his strength as I felt drained. Sensing this, he spoke softly.

"Let's go hunt, and then we can talk." We walked hand in hand to the forest out back, before gaining speed and only separating to take down our prey. Once satisfied, he walked back over to me, speaking once again. "Was there ever anything between you two?" I nodded softly.

"We never dated or anything, but he was my first. For a lot of things. He was young when he was turned so when I was still growing up, we got along the best. We were super close and he never left my side, basically taking the job of my personal security guard. Felix is like a brother to me, and Jane a sister, but Alec was always just there, and I was comfortable with him. We were mostly friends with benefits, up until I left. I told him that i was leaving and he wanted to come with. I told him no, we fought, and I left the next day. He wasn't too happy when. I showed up two weeks ago, but we forgave one another. And no, I didn't sleep with him when I was here. I would never, nor could I ever, do that to you." Jasper held me close before lifting me into my back, running us back to the castle while I played with his hair. We had a few more hours to ourselves and we used it wisely, showing one another how much we truly meant to one another.

"I love you." His voice was clear, and a small smile was dancing on his features.

"I love you, too."I kissed him once more before pounding up and straddling him. "Will you come to the guard meeting with me? You can meet Jane, and maybe we could spar!"I tilted my head slightly, widening my eyes and biting my lower lip. "I'll let you win..."I trailed off suddenly being flipped onto my back.

"Let me win? Darling, I'll always win." I scoffed before raising an eyebrow.

"Prove it." A second later I had a set of clothes thrown to me, and Jasper stood there fully dressed, waiting impatiently. I laughed and dressed, grabbing his hand and running to the training room. As we entered, the guard flew into two lines on either side of the room, no one defying my authority, although Alec flinched when I stared at him. Standing opposite of myself and Jasper, was Jane and Felix, both wearing smiles that matched my own.

"Hello, vamp-squad." Most of the guard groaned, hating the nickname I donned them when I was quite young. "I hope I'm not imposing. I just heard about this little soirée and had to join."

"Princess, have you gone soft since meeting the cowboy? Who would have thought you just needed to get laid properly for you to become fun." I smiled before I looked at Jane, Felix instantly writhing on the floor. I laughed at this before telling Jane to cut it off.

"Felix, stop being jealous that I never slept with you, I told you that I needed someone to fulfill my needs, let alone fill me..." The guard laugh at this, although Jasper looked a mixed or aroused and uncomfortable. "That's enough joking though, we have a small issue. Jasper, my sweet, sweet naive boyfriend, thinks he can win against me." The room was filled with gasps and a few snickers. I moved into the big circled painted on the floor smiling at Jasper. "I'll go easy baby!' I lowered my shields, daring him to make a move. His eyes calculated the scene, every possible play running through his mind as he stared intently at me. He stuck his tongue out to trace his lower lip and my eyes followed before I realized what he was doing. I shook my head stalling for a second before he was behind me. In a second a ducked between his legs and was up on his shoulder his head in my hands and my mouth against his neck.

"I win," I murmur before kissing his softly, a few catcalls ringing out. I jumped down, Jasper catching me before I addressed the guard. "Practice against different partners tonight. We leave in the morning and I was to fight the champion in the morning."


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

As the guard fought one another to find a champion, I left to find my brothers. Jasper opted to stay and watch, hoping to get new tips and maybe even lend out a few of his own. I headed into the more private section of the castle, my Father's and Uncle's quarters. Listening intently, I sensed them all in the den and headed there, walking at a slow human pace. I took the time to think about the events that happened in the last twelve hours. I was tremendously happily that Jasper was accepted as easily as he was. I was even more overjoyed when I notice him laughing and joking with my family. As I turned the corner my thoughts shifted, confusion and hurt was evident throughout my features. Alec was a concern and problem. But in all honestly, he had hurt my feelings. He had been my rock while growing up and to have him act and treat the love of my life like that, it made me question my childhood. Had he always been like that? Was I just naive and young and didn't see it? I looked up to see the dens door in front of me. I knocked and announced myself before stepping inside the room, smiling brightly at the three men who had raised me.

"How is it going? Any hell raisers need taking care of?" I joked, an easy way to start a convo with the usually three stern leaders. They sat around the office in various stages of comfort. Father sat in the main chair behind the desk, files and paperwork placed messily in front of him but he leaned back in a relaxed state, making him not seem as strict and scary as he was known to be. Uncle Marcus sat on the black couch with his one foot resting on his knee, a book of ancient love myths and love lines open on his lap. The pages were yellowing and the book seems to be as ancient as him. Uncle Caius looked the most tense, standing in front of Father, his hands leaning against the polished oak wood and his body stiff with what looked like anger. He had yet to turn to me, and as I walked around the table I purposefully made eye contact, earning a smile, albeit small, from him.

"Princess, what's wrong." Marcus looked up at me as Dad asked me this. He had always been the one to sense when I was lying or holding back information.

"Nothing, honestly. I just need some construction to happen to my wing when I'm back in America." I smiled and hugged him from the side, looking up confused when I sensed the tension rolling back into the room. "What's wrong? Did something happen to the Cullens?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. We were just having a little disagreement about your return back Jasper's home. But it's nothing to worry about. Construction? What happened?"

"Oh, you know boys. Just a little bit of play fighting," I brushed it off before quickly changing the topic. "It's my home as well. I might not have lived there for long, but that's where Jasper is, which means it's where I am." Uncle Caius stood tall and pointed accusingly at me.

"Exactly. So if Jasper just moved here, this would continue to be your home. And you can take you spot on the Royal throne."

"No. I wouldn't ask him to move from his family. They've helped him when he was in need, and I know he feels like he is forever in their debts. And he loves them all. I wouldn't ask him of that."

"But you've left us! We were all you've ever known and know you choose the Cullens over us!" I go to fight back,as I was never one to let Uncle Caius get his way. We were always the ones fighting as he often was stricter than Father and Uncle Marcus combined.

"Enough. Isabella can make her own decisions. We all saw how she lights up around Jasper, this is her time to live. She never gets to do that here. She's had responsibilities since the day she was born. Let her have fun and act like a teenager. My real concern is that Alec and Jasper were 'playing' recklessly enough to cause damage to my castle walls." My eyes widen at that. When ever Father recurred to the castle as his, and not the family's, there were sure to be consequences. "Meeting in the Training room now." He stood up and ran out of the room, Caius throwing a stern look my way before following. Uncle Marcus slowly closed his book with a sigh, placing next to him before he made him way over to me.

"They care about you. And want you to thrive. The bickering is them just caring enough for you. That's what you get for having three, ancient men looking after you." I laughed at that before sending a mental thought his way. _Alec and Jasper are about to get the worst yelling at aren't they?_ Marcus nodded, and we both started running in hoped to get to the training room in time.

 **JPOV**

As soon as Bella left the room, the volume jumped by seventy percent, and the vampires split themselves and started fighting instantly. They all were trained well, even fights among most. The way the fight ended was if the other vampire every got to the point of having their head easily detached. After thirty minutes, it seemed like some of the matches were ending, the winner moving to find another winner to battle. I observed keenly, all the different techniques I was seeing. For a guard that trained daily with one another, they didn't fight the same, making the predictability a lot harder. Soon we were down to the last four matches, the rest of the vampires forming a ring around the room and quietly watching. Not a single sound was heard except from the four pairs, that was until the heavy doors flew open, Aro and Caius stopping abruptly in the middle of the floor, all vampires, fighting or observing, standing to attention immediately. I found myself following, mostly cause I didn't have Bella to coach me through what was happening. Aro's eyes scanned the crowd until he met with my eyes, calling me to come forward. As well as for Alec to come forward. I silently groaned, she told them.

 _I'm sorry, it slipped out. Well not really, it's hard to lying to him, do you see those beady eyes. They see into your soul._ Bella's voice infiltrated my mind and I subconsciously scanned my eyes to see her. As she ran into the room, she was staring at Aro, an eyebrow raised and a hand in her hip.

"Daddy, we really don't have to do this." Aro just smiled in return, apparently not following for the pout she was giving him.

"Oh, princess, I just want to know what happened." He walked forward confidently and held a hand out for me. I willingly place my hand in his, his eyes staring just past my shoulder for a minute before he turned to Bella. "Isabella stop shielding him."

"Sorry, it's a habit." She looked sheepish but guilty as Aro focused on my memories again. Silently he moved from me to Alec, replaying the same scene but through his eyes. When he was happy with what he saw, he took a step back and turned to Bella, apparently saying something to her in his mind cause she frowned and stomped her way to a chair and flopped down, a glare set on her features.

"Please explain yourself."

"He's manipulating Bella—"

"He won't accept that I love Bella—" Alec and I spoke at the same time, but before we finished we turned to one another and glared.

"You don't have her best interest at heart. You just see her as a shiny toy with unstoppable powers. She's just the best thing on the market and you just want her for the power."

"And you can't admit that she chose me over you. She chose someone she knew for a month over someone she's been around all her life. Well guess what, get use to it."

"I can't stand back and let you use her as a puppet, when I know you'll break her heart and I'll be here to pick up the pieces. You think you won't screw up, but trust me you will, and the day it happens, she'll be coming back here, where you won't be but I will be." I glanced over at Bella, who was now not just glaring at Aro, but all three of us. Taking my chances, I figured she was already mad, let's just keep going.

"You just can't wrapped your tiny head around it, can you? I won. And I'll always win. She let me inside her bubble, something you've been trying to do for the past ten years. And let me guess, you were close? You thought you could be in the inner circle of everything. But then I came along, and stole it right from you. Suck it up, cause she's mine and I'd be damned if you ever get to lay a finger on her again." That must have struck a nerve, cause soon I was flying, yet again, through the air and right through a wall. I got up quickly, and charged towards him. He jumped up as I did a baseball slide under him, jumping up as he landed and jumping onto his back. I contorted myself enough to drop us both down to the floor, Alec managing to lay a few good punches on the way before I flipped us and I landed one right in the middle of his face. Tiny cracks formed from the punch, he snarled and flipped us over, winding up his arm to lay one back. As he threw the punch down I was slid out from under him, and found my self stuck against the wall unable to move. As I look up to see what happened, Alec was on the opposite side of the room in the same exact position. My eyes moved to Bella, who stood up calmly, not looking at either of us and walked out of the room.

 **BPOV**

I thought letting them yell at each other would help, then it escalated. Truthfully, I would have stopped them before they told Aro anything but Marcus laid a heavy hand in my shoulder, keeping me in my seat. I walked back to my quarters. Not sure how long they'd stay where I placed them. I quickly packed my bags, and a couple more suitcases of my clothes. I then made my ways to say goodbye. Dad apologized which I waved off, not blaming him.

"I'll get them to tolerate one another some day. I'll see you soon and keep in touch, but I actually have to start going to school and not taking so many vacations." I hugged my uncles and then went to say bye to the elite guard. That took a bit longer as we decided to discuss some good punishments for the idiots stuck to the wall. We laughed and talked for about an hour before I hugged them and headed back to the training room. I felt proud when I noticed them in the exact same position, silently having a conversation across the spacious room through glares. I dropped them both then walked out of the room, hearing Jasper instantly chasing after me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I let my anger get the best of me." I didn't acknowledge him, continuing my brisk walk to the underground garage. "Babe, please let me explain. I'm not with you for your powers. I'd want to be with you even if you were human, I love you so much. Lease, we can work through this." I held back a laugh at his pleads. He sounded like he cheated on me and that I would break up with him. I decided to let him suffer a bit more, and didn't speak throughout the whole drive to the airport, his voice the only sound the whole ride. By the time we made it on the private jet, he was rambling things that didn't even make sense. Just before the wheels left the runway, I held a hand to stop him.

"Jasper, relax. I ain't mad enough to start a World War III, I'm mad at you, yes. Which is why your being given the silent treatment, but I'm no where close to pushing you out of this plan and leaving you wherever you land." He let out a heavy sigh, throwing his arms around me and nuzzling my neck. I smiled before in removed my self from his grasp.

"Oh no, babe. No touching for a week."


	13. Chapter 13

**JPOV**

The week following our trip was jammed packed with lots of visits to my family and speedy study sessions to get caught up on all the work we missed. What was missing was the feeling of Bella's tiny structure wrapped securely in my arms, something she was acting rather smug about. She kept up her end of the bargain, resulting in me following her with a slight pout on my face in hopes she would cave. And I swear she almost did a few times. I had even attempted to trick her by asking her to spar with me, something she agreed to with an easy smile and a slight shake of her head. She managed to never allow me anywhere close to her, succeeding in winning within minutes, minus a few dining chairs and a couch, and left me sitting in the dust of her win.

Currently she was in the living room with Esme, discussing the layout of the house and managing the plans for a new addition to the house. The designing duo had became quite close when we got back from Italy, Esme accepting Bella as her daughter and trying to catch up on everything she wasn't there for in a short time. Bella's emotions showed how loved she felt and how she was grateful for the presence of a motherly figure. The new couch had arrived, which I kindly brought into the house all by myself, and the living room underwent an extensive new look which set the plans in motion to redo the entire house.

I currently occupied a stool in the kitchen, my head in my hands as I contemplated everything that happened while we were away. Unfortunately, Alec's words stayed in my head and reran relentlessly. Bella's powers were obviously growing and strengthening, and who knew how long they would continue to do so. The way she was able to keep us attached to the wall even when she left the proximity and had done so without even thinking about it, showed she had more power then anyone could have expected. And it made me love her so much more. But what if she realized she could have someone better? What if she realizes Alec is what she wanted and I was just a piece in her rebellion against all she has ever known?

A scoff made me snap my head up, Edward's golden eyes boring into mine so intently, my skin prickled with warning, my instincts fighting to take over for a second before I caught my control again. I knew he couldn't read my mind, even when I wasn't near Bella. So my feelings must be projecting out or something. Carlisle strolled into the kitchen, the demeanour changing instantly with his relax state.

"Son, you got a handful in there. They are designing a garage that has multiple levels underground, and when you select which car you want to drive on the special tablet, it locates it and it rises from a cement elevator to the top floor so you can drive it. She already has a huge garage!" Carlisle's disbelief made me smile. I understood exactly what he as trying to describe. Her personal garage back in Italy was the same, using mechanical robots that secured your car and kept them out of the public reach. "I mean, she wants to use the extra space and convert it into a gaming room for us guys. Something about us needing a space to hide and relax in to get away from them." He continued to rambled as Edward again purposefully made eye contact to put an emphasis on his unspoken point. I sighed and awkwardly turned to Carlisle, something I very rarely did.

"Um, Carlisle, uh dad?" The amusement in his eyes didn't go unnoticed as he gestured for me to continue. "I am kind of stuck in doubtful mind state, and as Edward so kindly won't verbalize his opinion I need some help." I continued on and told him about my fears for Alec and the future for Bella and I. He listened completely before taking a second to group his thoughts.

"Jasper, I think you're over reacting. You and Bella basically had your first fight as a couple, about a big topic. But you need to rely on the trust you have in her and your relationship. Her family loved you, and welcomed you in with open arms. That's not something Aro would have done without the full guarantee that you wouldn't hurt his only daughter. You're gonna fight, everyone does. As long as you both end everyday happy and talk about everything, you'll last. I know." He winked at me and patted me on my back. "Now how about we invite the whole family over and figure out something fun to do.

 **AlicePOV**

I was basically restrained by Emmett as we ran to Bella's house, Rose throwing rules at me and telling me to behave. They were treating me like a child. I could behave my self, the halfbreed was the one with the issues. Her house was more modern than I expected, honestly expecting a mini castle for the Royal brat herself. I ran towards Edward once I spotted him, my hands nestling in his unruly hair as I tried to calm myself. Being near Bella always messed with my visions, making myself antsy and racked with nerves as I couldn't predict the outcomes for anything. Emmett's booming voice echoed from what I assumed was the living room before a soft laughter followed. Esme appeared and came to give me a hug, thanking me for coming and all that. I rolled my eyes, Edwards hold tightening a fraction as he tried to give me a reassuring smile. They all were smitten with the female that was only a room away, none of them seeing the threat she held in her presence. The she-devil herself sauntered into the room, an easy smile on her features and she looked in Esme and I's direction.

"There you guys are! Rose and I decided that us girls should go on a mini shopping spree, and let the guys do their manly bonding thing." Esme instantly agree, pulling me into the outing whether I liked it or not. So that's how I found myself in the back seat of one of Bella's many cars. Rose was driving, living her best life as she raced the wet streets of Seattle.

 **BPOV**

Shopping was the only thing I could think of that Alice and I had in common. She hadn't bother to greet anyone when she flew through my door, although her grip on Edward's head indicated that I probably didn't want a greeting from her. Rose and I had a mental conversation after Emmett lost again to Jasper on some football game. I had a pretty empty closet that would need to be filled sometime soon, and what better time then now. I kissed Jasper goodbye, snickering at the look of shock on his face when I initiated the first physical contact we had all week, secretly enthused that his week of torture was done because I was seriously deprived of all things Jasper. The ride to Seattle wasn't bad, Rose had me laughing and forgetting about the pouting pixie in my back seat the whole way.

Four hours into our shopping trip, and multiple trips back to the car to continuously empty our hands of our bags, I asked the girls if it was okay if we stopped so I could get a quick bite to eat. We all sat around a slab of wood, a glass of water in front of each of us, and a big juicy burger in front of me as well. Rose and Esme told me stories from their early life as vampires, light airy stories that kept us laughing the whole time.

"Alice, do you have any stories. How about the first time Edward and You met?" I suggested, smiling kindly as I took a bite of a fry dipped in ketchup.

"I saw him in a vision after I woke up. I didn't get the luxury of being able to remember my human life so all I knew was what he looked like. It took me awhile, but eventually I found Jasper. We travelled together and then we found Carlisle and Edward. Rest is history."

"That's nice. You guys work well together." She stared at me oddly after that, Esme jumping into a story about Carlisle that I tried my hardest to focus on. Afterwards, Alice seemed like she was opening up to me, laughing and telling jokes. We were on our way back to the car when I threw her my car keys. She looked at them before she smiled, getting in and we were off.

I should have known she was up to something. I should have realized it way before I did. But I didn't, and here I was staring at the tree that she was driving full speed towards.

I wasn't use to the feeling of pain, my shield having always stopped me from getting hurt. But Alice's quick hit straight to my chest momentarily blinded my senses, the hit shaking my heart to the point I think I blacked out.

My eyes were closed, I think, but I could hear mumbled voices in the back ground. I was very cold, except for a radiating warmth the initiated from my right hand. I felt sluggish, and hungover, something I've only felt a handful of times cause it took a lot of alcohol for a half-vamp to feel it, let me tell you. My vampire senses were starting to strengthen, and I started to smell, hear and feel everything at tenfold. Jaspers raspy unneeded breaths jerks my subconscious and although my eyes still felt glued stuck, I squeezed his hand in comfort. I could feel a pinprick on my left arm, that was irritating me to no end. Carlisle's soothing voice carried from the other end of the room, lulling me back to sleep.

 **JPOV**

I knew something was wrong when I felt a hard strike to my chest and then nothing. There was no pull to Bella. But my fear didn't spike until Edward clutched his head, my thoughts hitting him intensely like a dam finally breaking open and rushing water pushed out. I was up and out of the house running before I even knew what I was doing or going. My body apparently knew though as I found myself staring at the mangled passenger side of Bella's favourite car. The door was wretched open, and I followed my senses to a small bundle thrown haphazardly on the ground mere feet from the car. I knew it was Bella as I gathered her into my arms, Rose and Esme appeared cussing and trying to explain to me what happened. I didn't bother to listen, running straight to the house and yelling for Carlisle.

"You need to fix her. I can't lose her, Carlisle. She's my everything. It's too soon, she's suppose to be my forever." She laid motionless on our bed, a deep gash on her neck and collarbone, but no blood spilled from it, her venom sealing it inside her body still. Carlisle looked hesitant, clearly unsure how to continue. He gave me a look that I knew I wasn't going to like, before his phone was held to his ear and he spoke rapidly fast to the person on the other end. I was too lost in Bella, my hands clutching her right hand tightly in our grasp. She was breathing, a good sign, although her irregular fast heart beat was slow and below average for a normal human.

Hours or days passed, I'm not too sure before her eyes finally popped open and her body flew across the room, crouched and ready to attack anything that moved. She was running on instincts, her eyes roaming the room over and over. When I called her name she stood up quickly and was in my arms, her head in the crook of my neck absorbing as much as my scent mirroring what I was doing to her.

"I was so worried. I wasn't too sure if you were as tough as us, and I was so worried you weren't going to wake." She shushed me and held me, even though she was the one I should be be comforting. "Are you okay? How do you feel?" She assured me she felt okay, just sore and slow. Suddenly I felt warm tears on my food skin, concern once again rocketing through my system. "What's wrong? What's hurt?"

"My favourite car is ruined isn't she? You know how much work I've put into her. She was the first car I tuned and upgrading all by myself." She hiccuped which cause me to start laughing, feeling comfort from such a Bella thing to say.

"Babe, we will get you another, and you can make this one even better. Okay?" She nodded before pulling me back to bed, her eyes heavy again. "Babe, before you fall asleep, we will have some visitors by the time you wake up again, just be ready." I kissed her forehead, as her confused eyes blinked closed, her shield suddenly wrapping around us.

 **Can you guess who the visitors are?**

 **This in no way, was where I thought this chapter was gonna go, but it happened and I'm gonna roll with it.**


End file.
